


Downhill

by SylvanFreckles



Series: Twelve Days of Fictmas 2020 [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt Daniel Jackson, Hurt/Comfort, Skiing, because of course he got hurt on the bunny slopes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanFreckles/pseuds/SylvanFreckles
Summary: Jack convinces Daniel to try skiing. As might be predicted, it doesn't end well.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill
Series: Twelve Days of Fictmas 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Downhill

Colonel Jack O'Neill, US Air Force, current commander of SG-1 as part of a top-secret government project involving interplanetary diplomacy, heaved out a dramatic sigh as he stood up from buckling his skis and gestured to the half-empty mountainside in front of him. “Spectacular, isn't it?”

Daniel Jackson: linguist, archaeologist, and—as he'd been telling anyone who would listen—Jack's latest kidnapping victim glowered down at the snow in disgruntlement. “It's just snow.”

“It's skiing, Daniel,” Jack explained patiently. For the fifth time. Since they'd gotten up the ski lift. “You'll like it. Trust me.”

His friend shot him a nasty look—one that had _P3X-305_ written all over it—and somehow shrank down even further into his ill-fitting winter coat.

“Don't give me that look. Come on, you need to get out of the mountain more often.”

“I'm out of the mountain all the time, Jack,” Daniel complained as they awkwardly shuffled over to the top of the ski slope. “I was with SG-7 last week collecting samples, remember? And before that-”

“Ah-ah!” Jack held a finger up. “Out of the mountain means _away from work_. And don't try to tell me you're away from work when you go home, I know for a fact you smuggle crap out there every weekend.”

He grinned and adjusted his face mask, crouching a little as he faced down the slope of the mountain. Jack had invited the whole team, initially, but Daniel was the only one who could make it. Teal'c had taken a few hits on their last mission and still needed some time to recover, and Carter and Doc Fraiser had been planning some kind of special girls' weekend with Cassie.

“I don't think this is a good idea,” Daniel complained when he finally stomped into place next to Jack. “I've never done this before.”

“They're the bunny slopes, Danny,” Jack explained, slapping his friend on the shoulder. “You'll be—hey!”

Predictably...for them, anyway...the slap to Daniel's shoulder had been just enough to unsteady him and send him hurtling down the ski slope with a yell of dismay. Jack pushed himself off to follow, weaving on the trail to keep his speed down so he wouldn't plow into his friend.

For a few short, blissful moments it seemed as though Daniel was going to make it to the bottom of the hill unscathed...then his skis twisted under him and he plunged off the slope into the tree line and connected with a tall spruce had enough to shake the snow off the top branches.

“Daniel!” Jack turned and let the back of his skis drag across the snow until he had brought himself to a stop close to where his friend had gone off the trail. He unbuckled his boots from the skis and waded into the high drifts that had formed under the tree line. “For crying out loud...Daniel!”

The line of broken snow was easy to follow, as was the bright red of Daniel's coat (yes, there had been a reason Jack had made him borrow one from A1C Reese instead of buying his own). He was crumpled against the tree, one ski poking up vertically from the ground and the other about six feet away behind a clump of holly, boot still attached.

“Daniel?” Jack dropped to his knees and yanked one glove off with his teeth, feeling for a pulse at his friend's neck. “Danny? You okay?”

Daniel groaned pathetically, craning his neck up just enough to see Jack's face before letting his head fall back into the snow. “I am never,” he muttered, “listening to you ever again.”

Jack rocked back on his heels with a rueful smile. Daniel's bare foot—well, bare except for a thermal sock _with a hole in the toe dammit, why did you bring socks like that for skiing, Daniel—_ was already swelling with what was probably an impressive sprain, if not a break or fracture. “Well, at least now we get to introduce you to the second-best part of skiing,” Jack offered as he climbed to his feet to head back to the trail and wave down one of the trail guides.

“What's that?” Daniel asked, struggling to push himself up to his elbows. His mask had gotten torn off, too, and there was a bloody scratch on his forehead. The blessed Jackson Luck struck again.

“Hot coffee in front of a roaring fire in the lodge,” Jack replied. He found Daniel's hat next to the fallen ski and crammed it back on his friend's head. “And you get to tell everyone about the yeti that pushed you off the bunny slopes.”

Daniel let out another groan and flopped back into the snow. “Kill me now, Jack.”

“Nah,” Jack grinned and patted the younger man on the chest. “Maybe next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: Midwinter - "Tonight we feast and sing and laugh at bleak midwinter."


End file.
